


Sombríos Recuerdos

by FujoRed



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Talking, poor luigi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Dimento y Luigi... ¿Debería decir algo más?





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten de mi relato  
> Enjoy my work.

La suave brisa hacía mover su cabello de forma agradable, tratando de reconfortar los sentimientos y penas que afloraban en el corazón de Luigi.  
¿Qué día era? ¿Acaso era primavera, o incluso verano? No sabía nada, salvo que todo por lo que quería vivir estaba más lejos de su alcance de lo que creía.

La tierna hierba verde, carente de maldad, le traía viejos recuerdos; aquellos días donde Mario le dejaba dormir en la pradera, mientras jugaban con la princesa Peach; ahora todo bonito recuerdo se veía opacado frecuentemente por la culpa de Luigi.

Porque él sabía que en parte era su culpa, tenía que hacerse el héroe e involucrarse en los planes de Dimentio; quien había conseguido salirse con la suya, destruyendo la mayoría de galaxias.

Tumbado sobre el césped, Luigi pensaba sobre qué le habrá pasado a su hermano, a Peach, Bowser, e incluso estaba preocupado por el destino del conde Cenizo y sus secuaces, junto a Pistila; tantas dudas sobre sus paraderos traía muchas penas al corazón de Luigi. Sin embargo, Dimentio, para evitar que el fontanero hiciera alguna locura, le había contado que solo él sabía sobre la localización de amigos; y teniendo el poder que poseía, Luigi sabía que Dimentio era capaz de acabar con sus seres queridos si lo quería.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Que yo sepa, sigues vivo- y luego estaba la principal razón por la cual seguía con vida, aunque no tenía muchas opciones.

Luigi abrió los ojos, viendo al bufón en pié, observándole con una sonrisa eufórica; hubo ciertos momentos en los que el fontanero hubiera cerrado los ojos para ignorarle, otros días solo quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a Dimentio. A pesar de que Luigi estaba cansado, sostuvo la mirada, para el deleite del mago.

-No me mires con esa cara, hace un gran día- y casi siempre le hablaba con un tono prepotente, como si tratase de ser amigo.

-Si...- respondió simplemente el de verde- no hay nada que hacer.

-Vagas excusas, querido, ¿con quién iba a compartir si no esta bonita cesta de comida?- al momento, sacó una cestita de color marrón, que al parecer estaba oculta bajo sus ropas.

-... realmente no tengo hambre, Dimentio- sabía que era inútil llevarle la contraria, pero realmente su opinión no solía tomarla en cuenta el mago.

-Creo haber oído mal, Mr L.

Y odiaba cuando le llamaba así, le recordaba sus demonios internos, junto a ramas de su personalidad, de las cuales trataba de evitar a toda costa.

-Dije...- Luigi se puso en una posición sentada, y trataba de convencer a Dimentio para estar solo. El mago, con su mano libre, invocó una pequeña llama negra, mostrando desacuerdo- hay un lago cerca de aquí, sería buen sitio para comer.

-Me alegro que lo digas, aunque vi hace poco un acantilado con grandes vistas.

Luigi no objetó, no podía objetar, pues quisiera o no, conseguiría lo que quiera. El villano, decidido, produjo un chasquido con sus dedos, teletransportandolos al lugar que el había decidido.

A pesar de que el fontanero estaba acostumbrado a ser tele transportado, nunca lograba estabilizarse de pié en el suelo, casi siempre acababa en el suelo. Esta vez se sorprendió, antes de caer, estaba siendo agarrado por Dimentio, evitando que cayera.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?- habló el mago, mientras bajaba a su compañero al suelo.

El héroe quedó asombrado, el paisaje ante él tenía mucho más encanto que varios sitios que había visitado durante sus aventuras; anteriormente, Luigi pensaba que estaba tumbado, admirando el bello color azul pintado en el cielo. Parecía que atardecer atacaba tal manto de nubes, pintando todo el horizonte de colores rojizos y anaranjados; debido a que estaban cerca del borde del acantilado, Luigi podía observar que si miraba al horizonte, el mar se extendía hasta puntos donde su ojo no podía alcanzar.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Dimentio (de una u otra forma) había logrado expandir un gran manto sobre el césped, para así lograr sentarse; solo se dio la vuelta cuando el mago trató de llamar su atención:

-Parece que vayas a saltar en cualquier momento.

Luigi palideció ante esa idea.

-En realidad- el fontanero iba sentándose conforme hablaba-, en el reino Champiñón no hay... había nada parecido a un acantilado.

-Me alegro- comentó Dimentio, y la cestita de comida la posó sobre el centro de la manta-, pensaba que esto te alegraría.

Luigi se sorprendió y pensó, ¿por qué se molestaría Dimentio en hacerle feliz? Ya tenía lo que quería: poder infinito y un imperio eterno, lo único para lo que necesitaba a Luigi era para controlar el corazón del Caos, instrumento que usaba Dimentio para controlar al universo, ya que el fontanero era el único capaz de soportar el gran poder de este artefacto.

-No me sirves roto- añadió, y el de verde se puso algo nervioso-, además, tuve la molestia de observar tus memorias.

-¿Qué?- Luigi sentía su corazón bombear más rápido, odiaba remover en su infancia.

-Tranquilo L, no vi más allá de tus desventuras amorosas- Dimentio observaba la cara de su compañero, le encantaba verle nervioso, había encontrado su pasatiempo favorito-; esto que ves no se parece en nada a la isla Yoshi, pero creo que no se me da mal crear mundos.

-¡¿Hasta dónde viste?!- Luigi estaba más aterrado ante la idea de Dimentio observando sus memorias.

-No lo sé- mintió el villano-, pero no sabía que las ranas y los fantasmas podían estar sexualmente frustrados.

Dimentio estaba colocando la cestita que había traído en el mantel, y mientras sacaba la comida dentro de la cesta, internamente se reía del intento desesperado de Luigi por ocultar su rostro en su gorra.

-¡Oh por favor!-fingió ofenderse Dimentio- Es imposible no subirse al carro de la fama, teniendo un futuro estelar.

A pesar de la posición eufórica del mago, Luigi nunca se fiaba de los planes que solía proponerle, básicamente porque acababa siendo una situación incómoda para él.

-Imaginalo- siguió hablando, había dos platos y una pequeña tarta en el centro del mantel, a Luigi le parecía más interesante el postre que el rumbo de su conversación-, un mundo perfecto, donde la perfección está en cada simple partícula, ¿qué opinas Mr L?

_"Debería salir corriendo, tal vez haya alguien cuerdo"_ Pensó el de azul, pero nunca decía esas palabras, sabía que eso provocaría su ira.

Igualmente, Dimentio tenía el control total de su cuerpo, con un simple chasquido de dedos le podía ordenar cualquier clase de comando, y Luigi era incapaz de oponerse; realmente el bufón no tenía ninguna clase de necesidad por llevarse bien con él. Lo que pensase Luigi sobre los planes de Dimentio le era totalmente irrelevante; el mago llevaba largo tiempo intentando llevarse bien con el fontanero. Y Luigi siempre se preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Por qué lo intentaba?

-Creo...- aún avergonzado, el de verde prosiguió- que nadie es perfecto, pero... no hay nada imperfecto.

Había levantado la vista de su sombrero, lo justo para ver que Dimentio (gracias a sus poderes psíquicos) cortaba dos trozos de la tartita, y los dejaba sobre los dos platos que había. Luigi pensó en la cantidad de tiempo que ahora el villano ahorraba en cortar cosas gracias a sus poderes, y en lo rápido que podría acabar con alguien si se lo propusiera. Y cuando más tranquilo estuvo, es cuando oyó la risa de Dimentio.

-Buen chiste, casi me lo trago- entre risas, el mago pasó un dedo por debajo de uno de sus ojos, fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima-, pero... ahora recuerdo por qué eres perfecto.

Sus risas cesaron, y Luigi sintió que uno de los platos con el postre era posado sobre su regazo, Dimentio, con una de sus manos, le ofrecía un tenedor; el fontanero, cauteloso y procurando tocar al bufón lo menos posible, cogió el utensilio; tampoco quiso mirar a la cara de su compañero que parecía sospechosamente feliz. Decidió ignorar el intento de cumplido, centrándose en la cesta de picnic, cuando se fijó en que había algo plano de un tono rosita en el fondo de la cesta. Comía y fingía escuchar mientras intentaba adivinar qué era ese objeto.

-El Corazón del Caos no podía haber escogido mejor candidato...

Realmente Dimentio no había comido, prefería disfrutar de la compañía de su compañero; Luigi por su parte había acabado el postre, y seguía intentado ver el objeto que había en la cesta.

Dimentio dejó de hablar, y se fijó en el fontanero: sabía lo que Luigi trataba de hacer, tampoco es que fuese muy discreto, y eso le dio una idea para captar su atención. Usando su habilidad para la tele-transportación, se trasladó al regazo de su compañía.

Realmente Luigi estaba aterrado, no sabía a dónde habían ido a parar su plato y tenedor, pero estaba más preocupado por la reacción tan impulsiva del mago. El fontanero sabía que era un miedica (rozando la cobardía), pero su instinto saltaba en señal de alarma, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Dimentio estuviera encima de él, agarrándole del cuello de su camiseta, y obligándole a mirarlo fijamente.


	2. 00

Luigi pensó, probablemente este sería el momento más incómodo de su vida, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que se sentiría así.

Realmente la cara de Dimentio no expresaba otra emoción mas que goce  y disfrute del miedo y sorpresa que mostraba su compañero.

-Dime, L- habló de nuevo- ¿Por qué crees que fuiste elegido?

-¿E-elegido?- tartamudeaba el de verde, sentía que el agarre en su camiseta se aflojaba, pero no desaparecía.

-Por el Corazón- explicó-, habla.

-Pues... ¿mi altura?

-¿Tu altura?- preguntó Dimentio, esa respuesta le había hecho gracia, sabía que Luigi era cordial, pero no tan inocente- Tiene gracia, eres el peor de los dos, deberías estar orgulloso de ti.

Luigi permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, incluso cuando la mano libre del villano se encargó de tirarle su característica gorra, sólo para enredar sus dedos entre las hebras de color castaño.

-Tanto rencor hacia tu hermano- siguió hablando el mago, al de verde no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando ese monólogo-, tanto odio retenido, tanto rechazo... retenías demasiado, solo te hacía falta un impulso para cambiar.

No era verdad, Luigi sabía que no era verdad, amaba a su hermano; era cierto que se sentía inferior a Mario por ser el hermano menor, y estar siempre en la sombra, pero a él le gustaba ser Luigi, y ser así implicaba ser amable y bueno con todos, aun si recibía mofas. Pero nunca había sentido odio hacia nadie, como mucho sentía que debía mejorar, y ser tan valiente y fuerte como Mario.

-No es verdad- se atrevió a decir Luigi, ignorando su timidez-, Mario es el mejor, no puedo odiarle.

-Entonces, ¿por qué piensas tanto en ello? Los dos sabemos que eres mejor que una sombra.

El de verde no sabía que sentir, Dimentio no se equivocaba, él era tan valioso como su hermano, pero nunca había recibido mérito alguno por parte de nadie debida a su cobardía en las aventuras de Mario. Realmente Luigi no quería escuchar al villano, todas esas palabras trataban de inculcarle ideas alejadas de preocupación por sus seres queridos, sabía que debía aguantar los intentos de Dimentio. Pero era tan fácil rendirse.

-Piénsalo- seguía hablando el mago- la hipnosis de Natasia nunca te obligó a ser algo que no eras.

-M-Me manipuló- razonó el fontanero, suspiró se alivio cuando el agarre de su camiseta le abandonó, pero en su lugar era obligado a ver a su rival.

-Es curioso...- Dimentio, con su mano libre, urgó en la cesta, en busca de algo, su mirada nunca se apartó de Luigi- no recuerdo que esa tonta asistenta tuviera el poder suficiente para cambiar radicalmente la personalidad.

Felizmente, la mano del mago salió con lo que parecía ser un sobre de color rosita pastel; el miembro flotante regresó a su dueño de forma inmediata, donde Dimentio parecía algo molesto al ver el sobre. Luigi también se fijó en aquel objeto, y su corazón daba saltos de alegría,  sobre rosa, cerrado con lacre de un tono magenta, donde el lacre tenía estampado la forma de una corona; reconocería al remitente de la carta en cualquier parte, la carta no podía haber sido escrita por otra persona salvo por su amada amiga, la princesa Peach. Ahora sabía de no debía perder la esperanza, al menos Peach estaba a salvo, al alcance de Dimentio, pero a salvo.

El villano devolvió su mirada a Luigi, y retomó su postura burlesca, no sabía en qué momento el objeto fue escondido en la cesta, y se maldecía por haber cometido el despiste de dejar que Luigi vea la carta.

-Creo que debería ocuparme de esto luego, sería una lástima que este sobre tan bien decorado, con tanto cariño, le pasara algo...- Luigi no veía señas de odio en el rostro del dios, pero en su tono percibía ira y desprecio contenido, al momento el de verde casi grita, el papel  había sido quemado por la magia de Dimentio, y ahora solo había cenizas en la mano flotante- al igual que a su dueña.

-Está viva...- susurró el de verde. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la reacción que pudiera tener su enjaulador.


	3. 00

Ahora que había visto la carta, Luigi sabía que no debía perder la esperanza, había un ser querido en alguna parte todavía con vida, aguardando el momento para poder decirle que todo iba bien, y que no se rindiera. Ese sobre era prueba suficiente para que no se rindiera, y por una vez en su vida, debía dejar sus miedos atrás. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa genuina adornara su cara, para el disgusto de Dimentio; era imposible que el mago hubiera falsificado la carta, Luigi había visto demasiadas veces el mismo patrón en los sobres que Peach les enviaba a él y a su hermano cuando vivían juntos.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en un truco tan simple- comentó el mago, retomando su postura satírica-, ¿de verdad crees que le importas a alguien? Nunca han sabido apreciarte, son solo una manada traicionera, que buscan atacar al eslabón más débil.

Y el de verde sabía que eso no era verdad, las palabras de su rival solo buscaban confundirlo, manipularle para sus propios caprichos, esas palabras clamaban odio hacia el mundo en el que habitaba, y en sus gentes. Lamentablemente, Dimentio era incapaz de ejecutar su plan por si mismo, pero el mago sabía jugar sus cartas demasiado bien, y el sobre enviado por la princesa de rosa le había dado una idea.

-¡Mientes!- se opuso el italiano, e intentaba quitarse de encima a su rival, sin éxito alguno.

-¿No?- parecía que se reía- Mírate, asustado de la verdad, es imposible no quererte.

Esa respuesta pareció extrañarle, en todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en esa simulación de mundo, nunca había oído a Dimentio decir nada que incluyera afecto, ni siquiera en sus momentos saturados de dramatismo. Debido al momento de incertidumbre de Luigi, Dimentio aprisionó sus muñecas contra el suelo, haciendo que ambos acabaran en el suelo.

-Muy bien Mr L- ante la gran cercanía física que ahora había entre los dos, el bufón no podía estar más alegre ante la situación en la que se encontraban, ahora todo ápice de esperanza que había en los ojos de Luigi fue remplazado por miedo y confusión de lo que Dimentio era capaz de hacer con él-, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, seamos uno y te dejaré marcharte de este inhóspito planeta, y con suerte verás a lo que queda de tus amigos.

-¡¿Qué les ha pasado?!- casi grita el italiano, le aterraba la idea de que sus seres queridos se hayan esfumado.

-Podrás verlo por ti mismo, si sales de aquí. 

Ante la lentitud que se estaba tomando Luigi para decidir, Dimentio empezaba a impacientarse, quería una respuesta, y la quería de inmediato, por lo que decidió presionarle un poco.

-Créeme, es peor si no aceptas...

Luigi seguía pensando en sus opciones, aceptando sería capaz de saber el estado de al menos de Peach, y eso ya era un comienzo, pero, ¿realmente era buena idea aceptar? Dimentio sería capaz de usarlo siempre que quisiera.

-Y... ¿podré verlos?

-Te doy mi palabra- mintió Dimentio.

Y entonces aceptó, el villano no necesitaba una respuesta verbal para saber que Luigi había sido tan ingenuo como para estar de acuerdo. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, el de verde juró haber sentido que su rival se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, pero para entonces, su propia conciencia se rindió a las sombras.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de su error, había despertado en un prado muy diferente al que solía tumbarse, ahora sabía que había accedido a ser parte de Dimentio, y que era más idiota de lo que pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo en leer esta cosa llamada fanfic :v


End file.
